Humans (World 9)
'History' The Humans here were migrants, sent to settle in new lands. 'Physiology' Humans are slightly shorter then Elves, but still much taller than the Dwarves or Kobolds. Due to the harsh desert conditions of this realm, dark hair and darker skin were the most commonly seen among Humans. Human females often weigh less and stand slightly shorter than the males. They have shorter life-spans compared to Dwarves and Elves, rarely reaching 100 years of age. In some extreme cases, Humans may exceed that age, although 120 seems to be the highest limit. Due to the nature of the world, Human's would rarely live to see old age. 'Personalities' Humans, like the other races, can be gruff, secluded, boisterous, outgoing, cowardly, intelligent and everything else under the sun. No two Humans are quite alike, both in personality and appearance. Their differing mindsets and opinions (even on a close family-level) are often seen as interesting by the other races, who tend to be more alike in temperament to one another within families and regions. They value personal achievement, new developments and instant gratification. This is often thought to be due to their shorter life-spans, so they feel driven to achieve what they can in what little time they have. Humans are known as empire builders. The Human lust for success and to shape the world as they see fit, has driven them to raise many mighty civilisations throughout history; however, that same ambition is often their downfall. Conflicts between races are more common within the Human race than any other, as conflicting interests and changing desires slash with the old and the foreign. 'Skills' Humans often build a larger skillset than the other races, being quite skilled at a number of different things. Those who stick to a singular profession can often become world-famous; utilising the Human's capacity to generate vast resources and wealth to their advantage. Their tendency to look for the new and innovative, means they have branched into many trades and crafts, including the fortes of the other races. Many Human blacksmiths and sorcerers have existed through the ages, whose works are comparable to those of the common work of the Dwarves and the Elves. However, the art perfected by Humans is that of alchemy. The Human drive to learn and discover the world around them has lead to experimentation with all sorts of materials and minerals, unlocking their strange and hidden properties. The art of the alchemist is a secluded one, but by distilling, heating, combining and breaking they can learn how to create powerful potions, unique objects and rare materials. 'Culture' 'Families' Humans view the relation between family members as an unbreakable bond; above all other oaths and promises, family comes first. Any action taken against a family member of a Human will often result in great acts of revenge and bloodshed. Unlike the Dwarves, great pride is not always placed upon a family name. 'Homes' Human presence in the world was small, as they only lived in smaller communities and were limited by the desert around them. As populations grew too large, or the settlements grew too dangerous to live in, the inhabitants would often pack up and establish a new one elsewhere. Tents and sandstone constructions were the most commonly found. 'Leadership' The Humans viewed their God King or Queen as the highest level of authority. 'Religion' Humans worshipped and were ruled by a physical representation of their God; Cuthom Cilko. Their God King or Queen was their God's mortal avatar in the world. 'Relations' The Humans of this world were not aware of the existence of any others. 'Language' The Humans speak the common tongue, although more archaic forms of their language do exist. Due to the widely-known nature of their language, ciphers and codes are often developed in order to pass secrets from one another, without another listener hearing them. Category:DFRP World 9 Category:Races